1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to resonance frequency adjusting circuits, and particularly to a resonance frequency adjusting circuit for a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
For a power supply circuit, a LC filter circuit is commonly connected between a power supply and a load to filter an alternative current portion of the power supply. However, a current transient frequency of the load is usually variable and may be equal to a resonance frequency of the LC filter circuit. When the current transient frequency is equal to the resonance frequency, a resonating phenomenon occurs, which may lead to an unstable voltage output of the power supply.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.